The Taking Of The First Heir
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: My Sire Found me, when I was searching for him, He found out I sired my First born heir to My Clan, my son Edward A Mason , Now Edward A Cullen , In 1918 I found him he was dying of the Spanish Influenza,Now I may lose my son to My sire...
1. One

The Return of Nicholas

The Taking of The First Born Heir

by Twilights Arch

((A/N ::: So okay, I know I haven't finished the other's but I have been coming up with these great ideas of stories, I seriously had to write, I have been having alot of dreams about this one, it may sound corny, but come on People, I have a figmint of a imagination running thru me, so please bare with me, I hope u all enjoy these stories, ... All Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer... I am merely borrowing them for my curricular writing... which I love to do)))

My Sire Found me, when I was searching for him, He found out I sired my First born heir to My Clan, my son Edward A Mason , Now Edward A Cullen , In 1918 I found him he was dying of the Spanish Influenza, I made a promise to his mother, that I would have him survive the illness and I did. Three years later, I found my mate Esme Platt

One :

Nicholas's POV:

I drove, I drove all night when I finally arrived in a small town called forks Washington, I stared out into the bright moonlight,

I felt my chylders presence near, Carlisle Cullen was the chylder I was looking for, I knew he was looking for me after I made him, I smiled .

As the morning dawn rose, I decided to go for a drive, I stopped at a school looking to the students before me, there I saw a volvo as I saw the young man moving out of his vehicle.

I saw his sired son,, he was 17 yrs of age, He was in High School repeatedly,

I looked at the boy, I wanted him as my own, and I will take him as my own.

There I stayed as i watched the school, I noticed the boy made his way out of the building making his way to his car, why was he leaving?" I thought.

I decided to follow him,.,

he drove within the two miles of the school, he arrived at Forks Hospital as i saw him,

My sired son, Carlisle. What a small world this was, But to me it's a huge world and Carlisle was in for a surprise of a lifetime when I see him ...

That evening :

Carlisle's POV :

The door bell rang to the Cullen Estate as Esme and I were in my office, My wife became my partner , my secretary .. she loved what she does for me, we walked out of the office as she walked into the kitchen as I walked to the foyer and into the living area where my sons were playing their Playstation 360, Call of Duty.. that was Jasper and Emmett, I heard the piano playing smiled, that was my son Edward, my first born heir.

I heard the girls now squealing upstairs,I laughed... those were my daughters Rosalie and Alice, she was a adorable small pixie, Edward calls her thumbelina, I had to laugh to that, my family was complete. I heard the door bell ring.

I made my way to the foyer once more as I made my way to the front door as I now answered it,

There he stood, the one who made me, What was he doing here after all these years I have been searching for him.

"Hello Carlisle"

"Hello Nicholas"

There we both stood facing each other as my wife walked up beside me,  
"Carlisle,, Who's this?..." Esme asked.

I looked at my Wife then to my maker,

"Esme , this is my maker, NIcholas Ivan Czmech" Carlisle answered.

"At Your service m'lady" Nicholas smiled as he reached for her hand

"Don't touch my wife " Carlisle spoke

"Mom, Dad?" Edward called out from the top of the stairs as his voice caught Nicholas's attention.

"Don't you mean your chylder" Aro corrected.

NIcholas looked at Edward as he smiled

"Stay away from my son Nicholas" Carlisle demanded.

Nicholas just smiled as he wasn't even invited into their home,

"No worries my son, But I will get him eventually ...

Esme now looked worried as she looked at Carlisle

"What was that all about Carlisle"

Carlisle just sighed as he held onto Esme as he looked upstairs seeing Edward.

"Nothing Esme, it's nothing"

Edward looked worried as he knew something was wrrong


	2. Two

Taken Of the First Heir "Taken"

Edwards P.O.V _  
Even Though we were vampires, our Family laid in bed . Memories flowed my minds thoughts of the man that was at the door tonight, what did he want from my father?, what got my mother so worried? my parents blocked me away from the worries I all heard from them was nothing ... My dad was thinking about work as my mother was thinking about new fabrics... I thought that was a bit odd for that to occur ... so many questions ran thru my vampiric mind.

I now stood from my bed as I walked to the balcony of my room as I now stood and looked out to the forest infront of me,  
taken in a breath I closed my vampiric eyes, the smell of animal blood caught my hunger, I flew down as I began to run into the forest as I caught a few deers.. I stayed inside the forest as I walked home in a human speed.  
I wanted to see the way the forest was as I walked. I walked into the meadow then walked by the small river that flowed water.. a stream that is what it was called.

I knelt down as I let my cold hand feel the touch of the water, I lifted it up seeing the drips of the water escaping my fingertips I now stood as I walked a bit futher.  
there I saw a home as I looked up into the window above, there I saw a girl...  
Not just a girl... My girl.. well actually she doesn't know that I exist.. maybe tomorow.  
That's Isabella Swan... she's very unique... and quite ...

I sighed as I walked home, but something caught my eye from aide. I saw a car parked down our drive way.. I managed to hide...well actually I wanted to see who it was but I needed to be a normal teen so I decided to hide and look around.  
I noticed that no one was in the car.. so I decided to walk over to it .  
Once I crept over I was jumped by my brother Jasper who seriously scared the shit out of me...

"Fucker!" I yelled Jasper laughed as he moved aside as he looked at me then to the car.

"You should of seen your face... it was priceless.. " Jasper laughed.

"What the hell are you doing out here ? I asked.  
"You know I caould ask the same thing to you but , I'll answer anyways"

" Dad noticed you left and wanted me to come looking for you, He wants you home like now" Jasper said.  
"Alright"

They both walked back to the house they pushed and shoved each other as they laughed. Nicholas walked out of the dark bushes as he now saw Edward and Jasper walking to the house , there he saw his chylder as he gave a negative nod to Edward.  
" Edward, for now on you will go hunting with your brothers not alone " said Carlisle.  
"Yes sir' answered Edward.

Nicholas turned and walked back to his car as he moved inside it and drove away from the Cullen House.

Nicholas's P.O.V _  
I saw Edward jumping from his balcony, He was an amazing boy, as I watched him carefully feed from the animals know wonder his eyes were gold. He drinks animal blood, not human as the Volturi.  
Aro told me about Edward's Uniqueness and how he can read peoples minds, now with that I had to make sure he didn't read mine or he will learn the truth why I am here in forks.  
I continued to watch him as I felt another vampire now making his appearence, I slowly jumped into the tree as I watched. I sighed ... it was only his brother I think. He was blond.. short...Ah hell I don't know how to describe this young man, But I looked over to Edward.. right then and their I noticed this kid disappeared on me... shit.

I almost had the boy if it wasn't for his brother showing up. this boy was Carlisle's weakening, I needed him as I needed Carlisle. I will have the two ... If not I will kill his first born heir.  
I decided to make my way to my car as I heard the boys now talking...  
I smiled as I decided to follow them, their I noticed Carlisle waiting for them as I heard him speaking to Edward.  
" Edward, for now on you will go hunting with your brothers not alone " said Carlisle.  
"Yes sir' answered Edward.  
I turned and made my way back to my car as I drove out of sight.


End file.
